Shizukana Yoru Ni
by Shizuka Daihyooga
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Kau tahu? Aku tidak suka malam yang sunyi karena di saat itulah kau meninggalkanku. Tapi, aku akan menunggumu. Kau selamanya berada di hatiku. One Shot.


**Shizukana Yoru Ni**

**Author**: Dark Aphrodite

**Disclaimer**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto yang ada di Negeri Sakura dan lagu Shizukana Yoru Ni milik Tanaka Rie dan Jillian Michaels dalam versi english-nya.

**Summary: **Kau tahu? Aku tidak suka malam yang sunyi karena di saat itulah kau meninggalkanku. Tapi, aku akan menunggumu. Kau selamanya berada di hatiku. One Shot! SasuSaku!

**Pairing **: Sasusaku

**Rating ** : T

**Note :** Yang dicetak tebal adalah lagu Shizukana Yori Ni versi englishnya yang dinyanyikan Jillian Micaels. Sedangkan yang dicetak tebal dan miring adalah versi aslinya.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu suka malam yang sepi, gelap, dan hanya ada kesunyian mencekam di dalamnya. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena disaat itulah kau meninggalkanku. Dalam kesendirian dan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi Sasuke-kun!" air mata jatuh ke kedua belah pipiku. Aku sadar bahwa suatu saat kau akan pergi entah kemana, tapi perasaan sekaligus keegoisan ini ingin agar kau tetap berada di sisiku. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun!"

Angin bertiup perlahan. Beberapa daun terhempas olehnya. Kesunyian semakin terasa, membuat hatiku pedih. Aku terisak pelan.

"Terima kasih Sakura," kau berkata dengan nada dingin. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau berada di belakangku. Semua berlangsung dalam kedipan mata. Lalu tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah pukulan tepat di tengkukku yang pada akhirnya membuatku kehilanganmmu.

* * *

**In this quiet night**

**I'm waiting for you**

**Forgetting the past**

**And dreaming of you**

Kau boleh tertawa padaku. Tertawa akan kebodohanku. Akan aku yang selalu menunggumu di malam yang tidak terlalu kusukai. Ya, aku menunggu dalam kesunyian malam yang selalu menghembuskan angin gemerisik, seolah mengingatkanku akan bagaimana cara kau meninggalkanku.

Sejak aku menunggumu, aku sudah bertekad untuk melupakan segala yang kau lakukan di masa lalu. Melupakan saat kau menyakiti hatiku, menyayatnya perlahan dengan kata-kata kasar yang kau lontarkan, sikap dinginmu, dan juga wajah meremehkanmu padaku. Benar-benar sakit saat mengingatnya. Ulu hatiku serasa ingin pecah dan rasanya semangat hidupku mulai memudar.

Aku ingin mengganti semua kenangan kelam itu dengan mimpi dan khayalan akanmu. Kubayangkan sebuah seyum, kata-kata lembut yang keluar dari bibirmu. Aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya. Mungkin dengan itu aku bisa bangkit kembali.

**Time passes by**

**And memories fade**

**But time can't erase**

**The love that we've made**

Sedikit demi sedikit waktu membuyarkan ingatan yang tersisa akanmu. Namun, eksistansi akan dirimu tidak akan pernah hilang dari lubuk hatiku. Aku akan menjaga baik-baik semua yang tersisa akanmu. Tak akan kubiarkan waktu mengubah segalanyya dalam hatiku, termasuk keberadaanmu. Posisi dirimu tidak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun. Cintaku padamu terlalu dalam hingga aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menyentuh pintu hatiku yang sejak awal hanya terbuka olehmu. Hanya kau yang bisa membukanya.

**And the stars in the sky**

**That I wish upon**

**Can't bring you back to my side**

**Though your not here with me**

**I dream of the day we'll meet again**

Di tengah penantianku yang tak berujung, sesekali kulihat sebuah fenomena dam yang meleganda dan dipercaya dapat mengabulkan sebuah impian. Bintang jatuh. Saat melihatnya, aku selalu berharap agar kau kembali ke sisiku, mengobati hatiku yang terluka, dan juga membuatku tersenyum seperti saat kau ada. Lagi-lagi hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya.

Namun, aku tidak bisa memaksamu jika kau tidak mau berada disampingku. Bukanlah cinta tidak selalu memiliki? Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Tak apa jika hubungan kita hanya sebatas teman. Itu sudah lebih cukup dibandingkan penantian ini.

**Hold me close, so deep in your heart**

**I will find you**

**No matter where I have to go**

**And dream of me**

**For will be there**

Lagi-lagi ini hanyalah keegoisan dari perasaan seorang gadis yang tidak ingin kehilangan cintanya, seperti aku. Berharap menempati posisi berharga di hatimu, sama halnya dengan posisimu di hatiku. Aku menginginkan cintamu. Karenanya, aku akan mencarimu untuk mengakhiri penantian ini. Tidak peduli kemana harus mengejarmu, seberapa jauhnya dirimu dariku. Aku tidak akan menyerah karena mimpiku ada di sana, dalam dirimu.

**Follow the stars**

**That lead into the queit night**

Akan kuikuti bintang di malam sunyi. Aku percaya mereka akan menghubungkanmu padaku. Menghubungkan sebuah ikatan bernama cinta.

_**Shizukana kono yoru ni anata wa tatteru yo**_

_**ana toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite**_

_**are kara a sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite**_

_**omolde ga yasashiku natta ne**_

_**hoshi no furu basho de**_

_**anata ga waratte irukoto wo**_

_**itsumo negatteta**_

_**ima tookutemo**_

_**mata aeru yo ne**_

_**it su kara hohoemi wa kanna ni hakanakute**_

_**hititsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara**_

_**taisetsura momo dake wo hikari ni kaete**_

_**tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade**_

_**ho shi no furu basho e**_

_**amoi wo anata ni todoketai**_

_**itsumo soba ni iru**_

_**sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru**_

_**ima toukutemo, kitta aerune**_

_**shizhukana yoru ni

* * *

  
**_

**Author's note :**

Ini fict one shot sekaligus song fict pertamaku. Gimana? Ada yang merasa janggal atau keanehan?

Lagu 'Shizukana Yoru Ni' adalah insert song serial Gundam Seed yang dinyanyikan Tanaka Rie. Lagu ini juga dinyanyikan dalam bahasa Inggris oleh Jillian Michaels. Pertama kali aku mendengar lagu ini, aku terenyuh. Rasanya air mataku ingin jatuh walaupun saat itu aku tidak tahu arti lagunya. Feeling-ku mengatakan arti lagu ini sangat dalam. Ternyata, dugaanku benar dan sesekali waktu aku mendengarnya, refleks mendorongku ingin nangis sesenggukan.

Fict ini sengaja aku update tanggal 2 November karena pada tanggal itu aku pertama kali merasakan indahnya dunia. Akan tetapui, kenapa fict ini bercerita tentang kesedihan? Akhir-akhir ini ga tahu kenapa aku diserang syndrome ingin nulis yang sedih-sedih. Mohon dimaklumi ya !

Jika ada kritik dan saran, katakana dengan review. Aku akan sangat senang menerimanya. Kutunggu ya!

_Thanks buat semua yang telah membaca dan review._


End file.
